


Breathless

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio reflects on his loss as he guards Speed's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

Alone…

Horatio was alone again.

He felt the weight of that knowledge push down on his shoulders as he reached out and closed Speed’s eyes.

He was getting so tired of losing people and a small part of him wanted to turn away; to hide from the fact that he would be going home at some point to a cold and empty condo; to lose himself in the Williams case and get justice not only for Reed Williams, but for Speed as well.

He sighed.

It was the sound of his heart breaking and it echoed in the empty store.


End file.
